


Cleaning Up a Big DIRTY Truck

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Altmode washing, Cumming in altmode, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: A massive thank you to perictione who allowed me to write a sequel, I just hope it's as good as your original.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Cleaning Up a Big DIRTY Truck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perictione (leclairage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leclairage/gifts).



“Optimus, is that your personal lubricant?”

The large mech blushed, feeling very embarrassed as his wipers continued to fwip-fwip back and forth, spreading the lubricant all over his windshield, little drips trailing down the windshield and coating his wipers. His fans clicked on in embarrassment, before Ratchet smirked. The Autobot leader was speechless for the first time in millennia. He was so courageous, so passionate, but when it came to admitting his kinks, he acted like an awkward school mech. 

“Yes, yes, it is Ratchet.”, he admitted sheepishly. He couldn’t believe this. One of his closest friends had come in and said that he would take him down to the washracks to clean him up, and now he was getting all hot and bothered about it. What the hell was going on? He groaned as he felt the mech run one finger over his windshield, taking off some of the lubricant, before licking it. The sight of it caused another burst of lubricant to spray over his windshield, followed by another, and then another. 

The chartreuse mech simply smiled at him. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, you dirty truck. Don’t you worry, I’ll give your engine bay a deep clean too.” He laughed a bit as Optimus’s engine roared loudly, before the big mech transformed into his truck mode, bouncing on his suspension impatiently. “My my, it seems that you’re not as patient as I expected. Why don’t you help me out and show me the way to washracks?” Rachet’s smile had grown into a smirk, and he listened as Optimus sighed, frustrated that he was dragging this out.

The large Peterbilt sighed as it moved, with Optimus inwardly cursing Ratchet for drawing it out. He should be in the washracks right now, getting his engine bay all soapy and being exposed. His naughty train of thought was quickly interrupted with a burst of lubricant. He was really charged up, and all he could do to stop himself exploding was try his best to think of something else. His spike was swollen and pressing against his panel, but in this mode, he couldn’t do a thing about it. He drove out of the room and down to the washracks, with Ratchet following behind in his Hummer ambulance mode. He made sure to take a route where they could slip in without being detected by anyone.

Ratchet followed behind and chuckled to himself as he watched the truck bounce and rock a bit, no doubt desperate to go and be cleaned up. :Don’t worry Optimus, I’ll be gentle.: He commed to the large truck, resisting the urge to laugh as he saw the truck stop briefly, before resuming its journey. It didn’t take long to reach the washracks, but it must’ve felt like hours for the poor mech.

Eventually both of them reached the doors and Ratchet transformed, letting them in, before locking the door behind them with a special code so they wouldn’t be disturbed. He wanted to make sure that they were completely alone for this.

Optimus was now shaking in place, the excess sexual energy pouring off of him in waves. He felt very small as Ratchet walked towards him, grabbing some washcloths, brushes, and cleaning products from a small hidden area. The twins had left them there for maintain their altmodes, but since they were away in Nebraska for a while, Ratchet could use them for this special purpose. He knelt down, panting as he looked at Optimus’s truck form. 

“I’ve seen a lot of dirty trucks in my time, but you are by far the dirtiest.” Ratchet whispered, setting down the products and filling buckets with water from the shower head. He dipped a digit in the water, before he ran it down the mech’s hood, his optics going wide as he saw a layer of dirt come off of Optimus. “Well it seems that you really ARE a dirty truck!” He looked down at the overcharged mech, before humming.

“Fuck, Ratchet.” Optimus moaned hard. Normally he wouldn’t swear, but this was ridiculous. He was so fired up and there was Ratchet, teasing him and taunting him, making him wait and wait. “Pleeeease clean me!” He whined, feeling like a sparkling throwing a tantrum.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” The medic smiled, before he looked Optimus over once more. “I have an idea. Do you remember the mass displacement function that I integrated a little while ago? Well I feel that now is the perfect time to use it!” With that, he shrank down until he was no more than the height of an average human. With a sigh of relief, he looked at red and blue Peterbilt, before humming. “Why don’t you go ahead and open your hood?”

Optimus moaned and unclicked his hood, and Ratchet put it on the latch to stop it shutting. His engine bay was filthy! Ratchet snickered, having watched a few of the videos on silent whilst they had been driving to their destination. “If you look at this truck’s engine, you can see that is in desperate need a deep clean.” A loud rev from Optimus signified that he was enjoying it. “So, what we’re going to do now is grab wet cloth and go over the large pipes on the top of engine bay. Make sure you do firm strokes to get rid of all that nasty dirt!”

Optimus let out a small whimper as Ratchet spoke, and then he felt it. A soft wet cloth cleaning his engine bay. He let out a shaky moan as he felt the wet cloth go over his engine, feeling very aroused, partly due to the cleaning, but mainly because he was exposed for Ratchet to see. Even though the door was locked, ideas raced through his mind that someone, anyone, could walk in and see him like this.

“We’ll take special care of this turbo tube, since it helps to power the engine.” Ratchet moaned, rubbing over it with the cloth, making sure to go in small and smooth circles to really tease Optimus, who let out a loud moan. The large truck revved and whined, the gears grinding as he briefly lost control of himself. He was dragged so close to the edge, only for Ratchet to stop and pull away, having cleaned the pipe, leaving it clean and sparkling.

Not satisfied with this, Ratchet decided to go deep, and grabbed the sponge, before he rinsed it over the mech’s engine, water droplets going everywhere. Optimus cried out, it felt like little touches that ran down different parts of his engine all at once. Not all of them were the same speed though, so whilst some were brief glances, others seemed to last forever. 

His overload edged closer and closer as Ratchet continued to mess with him, alternating between rinsing the sponge over the engine, and letting it drip down slowly, making sure to really drag this out for the mech. However, it seemed that it would be over before it began, and Optimus howled as spurts of transfluid sprayed out from his fluid bottles and under his altmode, soaking the floor whilst Ratchet looked on, snickering a bit.

“Come on Optimus, let’s get you cleaned up! You really are a dirty truck aren’t you?”


End file.
